Really messed up
by RKS-Kogiro
Summary: Both Star and Marco have more to talk about. Its time to stop to lie to themselves. But maybe they need a help to realize that...


_I've made this fic right after I've watched Booth buddies. I kinda started to imagine what would happen in a couple of days after that event, which was very pleasant for starco shippers (as I consider myself), but I guess that for both of the dorks, it may have been something really worth to give a very hard thought about._

 _So this is just like, an disillusion about what I would like to see._

* * *

 **I've Really messed up - A STVOE Fan fic**

* * *

It was hard to guess what day was. Marco only knew it was a morning of a very calm day, after a few days from Ruberiot's Marriage.

Just a few days after the incident in that Photo Booth.

\- Noooo...- Marco brought both of his hands to his face as he moaned in a mix of disappointing, lack of sleep and complete fear of what may happen form now on.

He took a deep breath and stood up form his bed in his pajamas, the common one, white stripes in blue.

He walked at his bathroom and used his time to take a shower, probably using the heat and the water to wake up.

Not that it really worked, he still got stuff to do, so he changed himself in his usual set of clothes, and instinctively wore his hoodie with the hood on.

He didn't knew what to do, probably star didn't knew what to do. They talked things out, but the results of the talk, just made them have even more stuff to talk about, and since they knew each other, they wouldn't do this right now, mostly because this talk would cause trouble for other persons. At least this was what Marco thought.

-AHHHHHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO?- He was sat in the chair in front of his desk where his Pc used to stay. He also started to beat his head on his desk rhythmically as he was forcing his head to realize somehow to get out of that mess.

He then stopped.

-...I need to talk to someone...- Marco then picked up his cellphone and went to his contact list.

He scrolled down the list paying attention in the alphabetical order until he met the ''J''.

-Maybe...she can help me clear things up...if she still would like to see my face.- He said melancholically. He didn't had any other way to do this.

* * *

Star was walking down the corridor of her room.

Marco's didn't stayed that much far away from her own, still she waited all the morning until she was able to decide to talk to him, or to call him to some squire activity. She didn't knew, after all, she changed her mind from five steps to another five steps in her way.

She was ready to knock the door of the room looking to the floor.

She took a deep breath, and stayed unmoved.

Her hand slowly fell down until it was hanging once again.

-I can't do this...not yet.- She said and turned around to go back to her room or to go anywhere she could think of.

A lightning shone from a corridor window as a thunder struck, calling Star's attention. It was heavily raining in Mewni.

-...maybe she can help me with this...- She said and walked down some stairs in the search for her Room, Eclipsa's one.

* * *

Marco was in a park in Echo creek. It was still an early afternoon and the sun was hidden above the clouds. Probably It was going to rain anytime.

Sitting in a familiar bench, Marco was looking at his front, but at the same time to nowhere, since his mind was drifting between the situation he was on, and the one he was going to enter.

He was in the same bench, both he and Jackie were during the school prom, before the whole summer trouble in Mewni. The same Park where both of them exchanged their first kiss.

A noise of plastic wheels rollin in the ground called his attention and he turned to look from where they came, and there she was, Jackie, upon her skateboard, using her usual attire, Shorts, sneakers, her White and neon green t Shirt, a helmet and an unusual jacket that shared the same colors she always used, since it was a little bit cold, and of course, she still got her shell necklace.

She stopped close to him and got of of the board, taking the helmet off.

-Wow dude, you look terrible.- Marco stood up and she hugged him.

-I got really offguard by your call. And sincerely, you sounded really awful. Whats wrong?- She sat aside him, looking serious and worried. That was surprising.

-First Jackie, thank you for coming. I really thought you wouldn't want to look me in the face anymore.- Marco started after taking a deep breath.

-I thought about it, but im not a vengeful person.- She said in a cocky, joking manner. Marco gave a weak smile.

And so, an awkward silence echoed as the wind blew the grass upon their feet.

-Soooo...?- She said trying to look at his face, hidden by the red hood.

-I've messed up seriously. I don't know how to clean that mess.- He said, believing he was extremely clear with his words. Jackie was just like ''Whatahell?".

-Okaaaay Marco...maybe you should be more clear. Since you've been quite some time in Mewni, I believe a lot have happened. Why don't you explain it form the start?- Jackie said as crossed her legs upon the bench. Marco looked at her in the eye, and nodded positively.

And he started, From a very very early point of all the things he lived since they broke up. He mentioned how miserable he felt believing he broke Jackie's heart, until he decided to go to Mewni and see Star Again. He talked about how awkward he felt when he discovered that Star was back with Tom and how strange she was acting with him, about his role as a squire and about the things she lived with him, the moment he realized he did had a crush on Star back in lava lake beach, About Star's plans about her future role a Queen and all the other things, until the booth incident.

Patiently, Jackie heard everything, feeling the pain in Marco's voice.

-...and when I finished speaking with her, when we decided to take the last pictures in the booth, I simply...I simply took her, and we kissed...even knowing she was dating and even worse, dating a friend of mine...kinda...- Marco said with a lot of weight in his shoulders. Jackie simply tried to look to the other side.

-Wow dude...you really messed up...- She didn't know what to say beyond this.

-Tell me about it...- Marco finished.

Another awkward silence.

-I didnt knew you were this wild Marco...- She said and couldn't hold a light laugh. Marco also didn't.

-and I thought you could take this more seriously...- He said ironically.

-I do dude, I do. But sincerely, I guess I don't see that much of a trouble in what happened. I mean, you kissed a girl who's dating, and thats pretty much awful, buuuuut...-She made a pause and Marco looked at her.

And then, off guard, the boy was took in a kiss that his ex-girlfriend gave him.

They parted after a second and Marco had his eyes wide open, scared, surprised and at the same time, extremely angered.

-JACKIE WHATA...-She put a finger in his lips.

-Use your mind karate boy. Compare with the kiss we shared here, a long time ago, and the one you and Star shared...What do you think about it?- She had her expression serious and calm at the same time.

Marco calmed down.

Lost in his thoughts, the memories came back in a flash, And in an utmost certainty, he already had the answer.

-...It doesn't compare with our first kiss...and is not even close to the one I shared with Star...Sorry...-He said looking down.

-No problem dude...I don't share your opinion but I really understand you...- She said with a smile which had a pinch of sadness, and also a blush in her cheeks.

-You didn't liked it...your heart didn't, because it is not with who you really want to kiss, and im pretty sure about it.- She said and leaned back, as she brought her legs up to his lap. Marco was suprised by it.

-Tell me Marco, how Star reacted to it?- She asked, seeming interested.

-Well...it seemed she liked it first, and then we both freaked out a little.- He answered it as he relaxed his back in the bench, letting his body rest a bit from his tension.

-Hmm...So she liked, and didn't run from you...I guess thats a good thing.- She said calmly. Marco was still clueless about how chill Jackie could be about such a thing. After all, wasn't he like a girlfriend stealer or something?

-How?- That was the only thing he could say.

-Look Marco. Star is not a bad person, so. If she really likes you, she'll find a way to end her actual relationship to start one with you, after all, is the simplest thing to do, in my opinion. I don't think it is a good thing to invest in something that you really don't appreciate whole heartedly, since I did it with us. After all, if she was really into this guy with her all her feelings, she would act pretty much like you, or even worse, since she has that magic wand.- Jackie spoke what seemed to be the secret of a happy life. And the most scary thing was that Marco could feel the certainty in her speech, as it was natural for her to have it.

-Look Marco. What im trying to say is, control your ''tiger instincts''...-she made the in quotes gestures and smiled cockily to him.

-And talk to her or tell her your open to a talk. Im pretty sure things will end fine in the way things should be.- Her head fell slowly back as she looked to the sky.

-Well...its more simple than I thought...- Marco answered, feeling a bit ashamed.

Jackie laughed again and pinched his shoulder.

-It is simple Marco, If you make it.- She said smiling. Marco simply gave the smile back.

Suddenly, a noise of branches breaking called their attention and they searched for it. Unluckily, they found nothing, and another noise called their attention once again. The sound of rain drops meeting the ground, as aa lighting shone over them.

-uh oh...I guess we better go to somewhere safe.- Marco said and looked to Jackie to receive a positive reply.

\- Lets go.- Marco said as he took his pair of dimensional scissors and opened a rift. Jackie, surprised, stepped back.

-wow...thats awesome. How did you get those?- She asked smiling.

-Weeeeeell. Thats a long story...- He answered scratching the back of his head.

-You can tell me that on your house, if you have time of course.- She said it patting his back.

-Okay then...- Marco entered the rift and Jackie followed him.

* * *

 _Some time before, in the same day._

* * *

Star Was in the same floor of the room that her ex ancestor, or so, was living. She had a considerable small room and surely Not so comfy as Star's one.

The princess of mewni knocked the door, in a very ''off'' manner. Off, because Star was more of the style to enter screaming or surprising and many other crazy ways to enter in a room.

Thing is, she was clearly moody, and it already past the time where she could just wash every thought away, guarding it as labels, as she always did.

-Come in dear.- Eclipsas voice sounded from behind the door. Star seemed to react awkwardly to Eclipsas way to call her.

-Hi...Eclipsa.- Star said in a low tone.

-Wow Sweetheart, you seem not well. Whats the matter?- The Ex-queen was eating one of her chocolate bars while she sat in her bed using her robes, not her usual noble attire. She also seemed sad at some extent, but she was a very good pretender, you could say, since the whole judgement happened to be very revealing.

-You know you are not my grand grand grand gran...you know...grandmother, since im not from the royal family technically.- Star said as she sat aside Eclipsa not looking at her face.

-Yeah dear...I've said so but, I really like you Star, you are a very sweet girl, and I see a lot of myself and Moon in You. Maybe we are not connected by blood but, feelings are more important. This has been always my way of thinking.- Eclipsa said as she touched one of stars's heart marked cheeks.

-...And it seems you have a problem, am I right dear?- The older woman said raising a eyebrow to Star who nodded.

-Yep...-she answered quietly.

-And it is related to that picturesque boy who's a friend of you, yeah?- She smiled calmly and Star nodded once again.

-Oh dear, Heart aches. My main business.- She took from a box another chocolate bar and gave it to Star who opened and started to eat it.

The princess opened her eyes wide.

-This is really good...- She said in awe.

-Yeah dear, You're right. Now, tell me everything.- Eclipsa looked at Star's eyes.

And so on, They talked about. Star told everything from her perspective. Everything about her adventures in earth with Marco, about mewberty, about the fights against Ludo, the Blood Moon Ball, the fights against monsters, Toffee, her wand sacrifice, her training, the moment she realized she had a crush on him, about when Marco was dating a girl who was not her, about when she admitted it, when they strived paths, when he came to save her, when they fought for Mewni against Toffee. She spoke how it hurt to not have talked with him about her confession and how it hurt even more when **he** didn't mentioned anything at all about it. About her return with Tom, with the whole dance they had, with all the things about demonscism, Marco's return, his position as squire, their new things and moments they lived and the Booth Incident, When everything came back.

-...And then, We kissed! But he was my squire, Tom is my boyfriend! And...and...-Star was with her mouth dirty with chocolate, surrounded by many bars packagings and completely loud.

-Aannnd, you liked really much and is dying to give him a smooch once again.- Eclipsa rolled her eyes.

-What? No, I can't!- Star shouted in horror, or something similar to it.

-Dear, dear, dear...I do agree that cheating is not a good thing...even knowing that I indeed committed it...well, in a very much different situation. The fact is, dear, that deep in your heart, that Boy, Marco, the one with that funny dance, the one who's always dressed in red, who has a very cute small mole, He has a Very big vague in it.- Eclipsa said as she laid in her bed.

Star did the same and both of the girls faced the ceiling, decorated with a small chandelier made of silver which called a lot of attention, since the rest of the room was purple, other dark colors and was pretty much old and kinda unorganized.

-But...what do I do then?...-Star asked, sad, and at the same time in the brink of despair, With both her hands in her face.

-Dear, that boy, Tom, the half demon. Do you really like him as a boyfriend? Or are you just attracted to a pair of horns, as I am?- Eclipsa said jokingly.

-Well...I guess, he is nice and is trying to be a good boyfriend.- Star answered. Eclipsa rolled her eyes annoyed.

-Oh sweet Star. You're cute, but you're quite obnoxious some times, even more than I thought you could.- Eclipsa sounded very upset.

-Star, close your eyes, Now.- Eclipsa said and Star did as ordered.

-Star, do you know what I see when I close my eyes? my Heart Eyes?- She asked to her consideration Granddaughter.

-A pit black void?-Star answered sillily.

-No, silly. I see the smile of my love. I hear his laugh, I see him holding me in his arms, holding me in his lap, protecting me like I was the most precious thing in every dimension, like nothing mattered but me.- Eclipsa answered smiling, with a sweet calm tone in her voice, but also a sad pain, since she has been froze from quite some time, and she didn't knew where her beloved was, or even if he was alive.

-And You Star. What do you see, With your heart's eyes?- She asked and made a pause after.

Star stayed with her mind clear, remembering that it seemed very similar to the process of dipping down. And then, the figures came.

 _''Star, We're gonna be late for school!"  
_ _''You're my favorite exchange student star!"  
"you did tons of things to make me feel better, and I really wanted to make you happy too, since Oskar did not called you back and you were disappointed.''  
''Not Cool? __You're the coolest Girl I know!"  
''Star! You're Back!''  
_ _''Not gonna see each other anymore? Get Back! What do you mean?"  
''HIIII- YAAHHH! OW ow ow ow...That was dumb, I should've used the keys.''.  
_ _''I can't pretend things aren't different now, at least for me."_

Star opened her eyes slowly, Feeling that she was in tears and that Eclipsa was looking to her.

She slowly stood up.

-So?...-the ex queen asked calmly.

-I see him...Marco.- Star said and hugged her Grandmother, Crying.

-What do I Do?- Star asked.

-Sweetheart. You're young, smart, you can handle this. If your heart wishes for Marco, go talk to him, finish things up with Tom and be sincere with him, Tell him everything. You can't force yourself into something that you clearly don't want. Dear, it will be better for him. The poor demon is trying to be someone who he's not to make you happy. Seriously, you've even gave one of Marco's hoodie to him.- Eclipsa parted their hug to clean her granddaughter tears.

-But, Tom helped me a lot.- Star said. Eclipsa took Star's chin and forced her to look in eachohters eyes.

-You see, I've once thought that mind and Heart disagree. But I've realized that **We** make our mind get in our's hearts way when we want, Because we are dumb.

Star opened her eyes wide. She was struck by something that she never thought she would. She really was similar to Eclipsa in many ways, especially in mind. She couldn't see things as simple mostly because she wanted them to not be simple.

Star Looked at Eclipsa's eyes, and once again hugged her.

-Yeah Sweetheart, go talk to him. But don't do anything until you're done with Boy Tom.- Eclipsa said in a friendly advice tone. Star only nodded and went running to the door.

She parted the fastest as she could. Climbed up the stairs using a rainbow blast from her wand and then she was in Marco's room floor, the same as her own.

She was ready to knock the door when she hard the noise of a scissors portal. She then opened the door, and saw Marco getting out of a portal.

-Well...so thats what I need to do.- He said in a low tone.

-Marco?- Star said, making Marco Scream in terror and complete fear of a scare.

Star held her laugh.

-Star!? Please, don't make my heart stop like that, or at least not in this manner.- He said in a very angry way as he took deep breaths.

She entered in his room and closed the door.

-Where were you?- She asked interested and curious.

-I...I was solving some stuff.- Marco answered awkwardly.

-I see...did you solved it?- Star continued as she held her hands in her back.

-Yeah... sure, I did.- He answered and sat in his bed, and took his hood off.

Star followed him, and sat aside him.

-I did solve some stuff too.- Star said looking to the floor.

-You did?- Marco asked confused.

-Sure.- She answered looking at him.

Marco felt his guts talk to him again, he thought on everything that Jackie told him.

-S...Star...-He called her and she looked up.

-Yes.- She said.

-I, want to talk about what happened in the booth.- He said firmly.

-But only if its okay with you talking about it.- He continued.

-I want to talk about it too.- Star said also in a firm tone.

-You do?- He asked confused once again, losing his posture?

-Yeah.- Star put some of her hair behind her ear.

Then another awkward silence.

-I liked it.- Both of them said at the same time.

-You what? Seriously?- They kept mirroring.

-But you/I've got a boyfriend?- they finished the mirroring.

-Look Star, im not gonna lie, I, do, have, a, huge, crush on you. But im not gonna get in the way of your relationship.- Marco said and stood up, only to be held by Star in the hand.

-Thats what I was going to talk about. I want you. No more lies.- Star said and hugged Marco.

He hugged her back and felt a strange mix of relief happiness, and also shame, since she still got a boyfriend.

-Just give me sometime. Okay?- Star asked and parted the hug. Her cheek hearts were shining alike when she used magic.

Marco nodded and watched silently as Star walked out of his room.


End file.
